Time will tell
by RancidLove
Summary: Yugi and the gang have been thrown into the future. The only people Shizuka has found are the Kaiba brothers. Now she wishes to find the rest of her friends and find out how they came to Neo Tokyo, all while battling many adversaries along including herself. Love, adventure, social standing and many more.


"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" The sound of the pink kitty alarm bounced around sharply in the bedroom. Shizuka softely tiptoed over to turn it off. She never really needed the alarm, but she was too cautious. There was no room for mistakes. Twirling around the room like the worlds most clownish ballerina she inspected that everything was properly sorted out. As usual her room, books and appearence was in order, especially her appearence. As was told to her daily 'young ladies are the shining beackons of their people, so don't fade that beautiful light'. After composing her dizzy head from that spinning she looked into her full body mirror. Shizuka to the surprise of everyone had a growth spurt of magnitude proportions over these past 2 years. The 5'2 girl had become a willowly 5'9 beauty. With long porcelian limbs, aurburn hair to her ankles and eyes the colours of rich foliage, Shizuka looked like a nymph of ancient legends. It was a pity that she lived in such a place void of vivid life.

Shizuka straightened the miniscule crinkles on her white blouse, brushed her dark pinifore and straightened the already perfectly place ribbon tied delicatly underneath her blouse collar. Now she was inthe right condition to leave her room. Slowly she opened her bedroom door and tiptoed out, it was very important not to disturb the master of the house on his day off. She turned to lock her door. The lock slowely clicked in unison to another door being slowely closed.

Shizuka being the little doe she was jolted up straight and froze and looked to the main bedroom. She quickly relaxed though when a young woman was standing there. She looked quite messy her blonde locks bunned up roughly, her black cocktail dress wrinckled and stelletos and clutch bag being held to her chest for dear life. Shizuka could tell she was embarrassed and slightly nervous. Best to break the ice.

"Hi" Shizuka whispered. "I'm Shizuka, would you mind coming downstairs with me? Oh but please be quiet. His highness doesn't like to be disturbed."

A very small smile began to crease on the young womans face while Shizuka escorted her downstairs. At the bottem of the stairs they entered a sleek modern kitchen and Shizuka opened the fridge.

"Soooo...would you like some juice or wa-"

"Kara."

Shizuka turned a little startled

"Sorry my name is Kara," Kara mumbled. " and would you have any pain killers with that water?"

The young woman had her hands over her eyes, sheilding them from furthering an obvious headache she had gotten by being a little too flirtatious with her liquar and ended up here by being a little too flirtatious with the man in bed who was probably nursing his headache. Serenity said nothing but smiled at the lady and retrived the medication she had asked for.

The woman quickly consumed the pills and water. Then there was silence. An awkward one. Shizuka rattled her brain to think of topics to end the silence.

"I'm sorry to burden you like this."Kara eventually spoke out. This was the first time Shizuka had seen her eyes. They were weary and bloodshot which made the blue in her eyes look electric. "You're a sweet girl."

"Oh?" Shizuka looked away blushing, "It was nothing really, I'm just happy to help."

Kara then leaned and softly spoke. "You are as amazing as they say, you know."

This took Shizuka aback slightly. Was she flirting with her? With a nervous chuckle Shizuka walked over and picked up the phone.

"Would you like me to call a cab?"

"I, um...yes please my dear."

She looked dissapointed, but Shizukaignored it. Within a minute the cab arrived.

Shizuka ran to the front door slowly followed by her guest when Kara turned and said.

"And you really are as beautiful as they say." and with that she smiled at the embarrassed bunny she had made Shizuka and walked out.

'Beautiful...' Shizuka thought to herself. Her cheeks began to stain pink at such a silly thought, but it quickly diminished. She had been told this many a time but still found it difficult to believe as well as frustrating to listen to it. Still she walked into the living room and began stare at herself in the mirror above the marble fireplace. Raising her head slightly she began to examine her face. Her hands caressed her cheeks, lips began to part. The reflection stared back at her with strong earthy eyes, a look, a strength she wanted to have but didn't know how to draw it out. Was she even becomming drawn to herself like so many claimed to be.

"How chic Zuki, but I think you need more trout to that pout!"

Shizuka gasped when she saw the mirrors reflection being shared by a raven haired teen provocotively pouting beside her. Shizuka spat out a chuckle when she saw his clownish imitation. He was always there to make her laugh even in such difficult times.

"Mokuba! You cheeky devil, don't be mean!" she giggled as she rested her head on her slender hands on the fireplace. Mokuba was no longer the skinny little boy she once knew. Now at 16 he was beginning to look like a young man. He physique had broadened and now was even beginning to out grow her.

"Sooo kooki Zuki, do you wanna explore the city today?"

Shizuka never moved her head from her hands but her eyes made contact with him. Even a soft glance from the auburn haired beauty made him go red. Quickly he turned his head from her, to retain any composure he had left.

"So what do you think?" His voice had slowed and softened. Like it was a sigh from his inner feelings. Of course the naive Serenity never picked up on this.

She slowly raised her head as she muttered, "What about Mr Kaiba?"

Mokuba lowered his head. Seto would indeed be a problem. He rarely let Shizuka go anywhere without his supervision and with his first day off in a month it would be more then impossible to beg permission.

"Well I guess we're sneaking out then." He said with a cheeky smile on his face. Shizuka let off a soft groan. She was going to get caught for this she knew it. Kaiba would have a fit, whining about how the city is too dangerous and she is too dainty and weak to be out there without his protection. Of course Mokuba would get away scott free from any punishment for taking her with him.

"Shizuka you know you'll be safe." He said, breaking her from her thoughts. "You know I'll never let anyone hurt you."

Shizuka smiled she knew well he was right.

"Besides Zuki, if you don't go, you have to make it up some other way..." Mokuba siad smoothly raising his eyebrows up and down.

"OK I'm goin!"

The words flew out of her mouth before she knew it and left Mokuba laughing and slightly dissapointed.

"Ha knew that would rev your engine!" he chuckled. " Come, lets dash before sleeping pukey wakes up"


End file.
